


Прощай, мой милый итальянец

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Пропала милая улыбка,Исчез веселый блеск из глаз.Сломался бедный итальянец,А улыбался ведь сто раз!





	Прощай, мой милый итальянец

**Author's Note:**

> Первый и последний стих.
> 
> Songfic: Ken Hirai - Aika

Пропала милая улыбка,   
Исчез веселый блеск из глаз.   
Сломался бедный итальянец,   
А улыбался ведь сто раз!   
Судьбы сдержать порывы страсти   
Не всем дано. Увы и ах.  
Коль сильным быть дано - живи!  
А нет - не мучайся, умри.

Прощай, мой милый итальянец!   
Будь счастлив там, на небесах!   
Посмейся, улыбнись, поплачься,   
Но чувств своих больше не прячь...  
Пусть сдался ты судьбе жестокой,  
Пусть сил бороться больше нет,  
Когда найдешь любовь до гроба  
Придет желание и успех.

"Будь счастлив, милый итальянец!"  
Ты улыбнулся лишь и все.  
Будь счастлив, милый итальянец.  
Я говорю тебе addio.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
